cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Borealis
Category:Aurora BorealisCategory:Blue team alliancesCategory:Alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:white;" | |- | style="background:white;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:white;" | Founders || *Hickersonia of Hickersonia *The Evilest Eye of Neftyaniki *Er the Mighty of Zeldane **Ace072199 of Odins Layer **Welshgazza1992 of The Welsh Empire **The fox of Leningrad **Dan123123 of lgtromm (July 11, 2008) |- | style="background:white;" | The Great Spirits | *The Spirit of The Earth - Er The Mighty of Zeldane *The Spirit of The Sky - Dan123123 of lgtromm *The Spirit of The Waters - The Evilest Eye of Neftyaniki |- | style="background:white;" | The Storm | *The Wind of the North(War)- Bendale of Republic of Palawan **Deputy- mike kzer of Empire of KZR *The Wind of the West(Finance)- Nitroburn of Speedland **Deputy- Sarkin of My Hero Party *The Wind of the South(Internal Affair)- Commander Benji of Vox per Contemno *The Wind of the East(Foreign Affairs)- Jutopia of Jutopia Land **Deputy- Sea_Junky of United Katan |- | style="background:white;" | ' Team Senator(s)' | *None |- | style="background:white;" | International Relations || *MDoAP with Echelon *MDP with Mushroom Kingdom *MDoAP with Nueva Vida |- | style="background:white;" | Important Links |Forum Statistics |- |} Formation Aurora Borealis was formed on July 11, 2008 by with the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits. The seven founding signatories released the following statement as to why the signing of the Consitution of the Spirits and the formation of Aurora Borealis was necessitated: We, the members of Aurora Borealis, realize that the termination of longstanding bonds is both frustrating and arduous. We are not beyond recognizing this fact, and in truth, we embrace it as the reality human friendships. We seek reconciliation and a new beginning. Our formation is based on our mutual respect and the advancement of the Will of our members. We seek solace and balance in these trying times. So forth, let it be known that we Aurorans do ordain this charter in the name of Aurora Borealis. After a prior political disagreement with the alliance of Monos Archein, the seven original signatories sought sanctum in Aurora Borealis. Their allies in Echelon offered Aurora a protectorate, marking the beginning of their relationship as allies. After 20 days of existence, Aurora Borealis swelled to 50 members, 900,000 Nations strength, and began to settle itself as a new alliance under the Northern Lights. With the guidance of allies and friends in Echelon and Nueva Vida, Aurora began its humbled rise as a community of brothers who seek nothing more than balance. Aurora Australis On the 1st of September 2008, Aurora Borealis announced the establishment of Aurora Australis, a program that would test activity and prowess of potential members. The name comes from the manifestation of the Auroran lights in the Antarctic regions. Aurora Australis was managed by a sub-head of the Wind of the South, the Wolf Tracker. Aerotatt of Nevets Reklaw was appointed to this prestigious position. The program has suceeded not only as an activity check, but also as a means of breeding unity and camaraderie among Auroran nations. The Peaceful Rise of Aurora Borealis Aurora remained silent on the global stage, while growing ever steadily over the course of the next few months. Aurora has been free of Roguery and continues to efficiently grow its member nations. Despite the loss of over 30 members from Aurora's all time high of 74 nations, Aurora stood at 45 nations in Borealis, with 23 candidates for membership residing in Australis. By its six month anniversary, Auroran nations reached an average of 25,277 nation strength, an average of 5000 infra, and 971 average tech. In order to further its military projection capabilities, Aurora focused on military development and organization. Aurora Borealis surpassed 200 nuclear missles, 11 Strategic Defense Initiatives, and 6 Manhattan projects. Through internal reorganization and regular training programs in the Tournament Edition of Cybernations, Aurora began to train its military forces. It performed several successful midnight blitzes and fought valiantly in its conflicts. Aurora continued its peaceful rise, carefully observing the world around it. Foreign Affairs